The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a fixing device.
A fixing device included in an electrographic image forming apparatus generally fixes a toner image to paper by melting the toner through application of heat and pressure to the paper.
In a situation in which paper is moist, vapor is generated from the paper heated by the fixing device and condenses in a conveyance path located downstream of the fixing device in a paper conveyance direction. As a result, succeeding paper may become wet due to the condensation and may become wrinkled as a result. In duplex printing, toner may not be transferred to a wet part of the paper re-conveyed to a transfer section, resulting in creation of an image void.
If paper having a high moisture content is heated by the fixing device, vapor may be generated as steam. When the steam is released outside the image forming apparatus, a user may mistake the steam for smoke.
In view of the foregoing, a certain image forming apparatus includes a blower in the vicinity of a paper conveyance path to blow air at paper passing through the paper conveyance path. In the above configuration, steam generated in fixing is dispersed, thereby reducing generation of condensation and steam.
Another image forming apparatus includes a blower and a duct that houses the blower in the vicinity of the paper conveyance path to cool paper and prevent condensation on paper.